The Wolf and the Spider
by Rhys Talison
Summary: Zhao Yun and Diao Chan team up to fight for Shu. It's about their growing relationship and their struggle to bring peace to the Three Kingdoms. Follows the general plot of Dynasty Warriors, but with some twists and turns.
1. Prologue: A Mother's Farewell

You must go. It is your duty, the way of our family."

Zhao Yun sighed as he listened to her. She had grown so frail lately. Since his father had been killed in the wars against the Yellow Turbans her health had begun to worsen. And with the ascension of the Yuan and Gongsun Clans they family had lost favor. Medical treatment was expensive and hard to come by as well in those days.

"I cannot leave you mother!" he pleaded, though he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"You must. Ours has always been a warrior house. Now that we are vassals of Master Gongsun Zan you have a duty to answer his call to arms." Lady Zhao fell into a coughing spell for a moment, but was able to recover. "A new threat has risen, one even greater than Zhang Jiao. You must do what you can for the people."

"A new threat? You mean Dong Zhuo?"

"He is but a symptom of the greater illness. No, it is the corruption of the Han which threatens us all. The weakening of the Emperor allows these warlords and bandits to harass the people. As a noble of the Empire you must fight this evil, as your father did."

"But what about you?"

"My time grows short. Your future is not here with me but with your Lord. Go now my son and bring honor to your name. Take this." She handed him a silver wolf pendant, the symbol his father had worn into battle. "Wear it with pride. Farewell my son." She then turned away from him, no longer speaking to him or even acknowledging his presence, though her heart broke inside. But he was a man now and must find his own destiny. Soon she would return to her husband's side. She must first know her son walked the path of honor as her beloved Zhao Xi had.

Zhao Yun sighed and picked up his travel sack after slinging his Dragon Fang over his back. Looking back briefly, he walked off from his ancestral home. He would travel to Bei Ping where he would swear fealty to Gongsun Zan.


	2. Arrival at Bei Ping

Zhao Yun took a moment to gape at the awesome city he strode through. There were so many people and such tall buildings. Having spent most of his life at the remote estate of his ancestors he had rarely traveled to any city let alone one this grand. Trying rather unsuccessfully to avoid being jostled by the crowds he made his way to the castle in the center of Bei Ping, home of the Prefect Gongsun Zan.

Zhao Yun knew very little about this man. By all accounts he was a great general who battled against the northern Xiongnu horsemen. He and his elite troops all rode white horses, for the Xiongnu believed them sacred and were hesitant to do battle against them. This had allowed Gongsun Zan and his clan to reap much honor for their victories. His army was known throughout the Empire as the White Riders.

Yun's father had been vassal to a rival warlord named Wi Lan. This Wi Lan had allied himself with Yuan Shao against the Yellow Turbans but was killed in a surprise attack at Bo Hai. The remainder of his forces had been absorbed into the White Riders after Gongsun Zan claimed Wi Lan's lands, angering Yuan Shao in the process. Now that war once again loomed on the horizon the call went out to all former Wi vassals to join Gongsun Zan. Zhao Yun, at the behest of his mother, was answering that call.

The castle guards blocked his path as he approached. "What business have you here?"

The young warrior dropped his travel sack and bowed. "I am Zhao Yun, son of Zhao Xi. I am answering the call to arms of my lord Gongsun Zan." Yun handed the guards a parchment proving his words.

The older of the two guards read it and nodded. "Yes, I remember your father. Quite the warrior. I served Wi Lan myself, though I was but a boy during the uprising." He opened the castle door and gestured for Zhao Yun to enter. "By all means. The Lord is receiving audiences right now and will be glad of your arrival."

Zhao Yun nodded and made his way inside. The interior of the castle was warlike, for Gongsun Zan was a military lord, but also not without its share of luxuries. Beautiful furniture, paintings and carpets adorned the entry hall. Zilong tried not to gawk, for he was unused to such finery. Wide-eyed, he made his way to the reception hall where he saw a white-clad man standing atop a gold dais. Handing his weapon and his sack to a guard he made his way forward and knelt before the man in white.

"How may I be of service to you, young man?" The voice of the lord was deep and it boomed out across the hall.

Zhao Yun held up his parchment. "I am Zhao Yun, son of Zhao Xi. As you have commanded my Lord, so I have come to take up arms in your service."

Gongsun Zan stroked his bearded chin and smiled haughtily. "Ah, I remember your father. Fine warrior. Have you any of his skill?"

"I would never think to compare myself to my honorable father, but I have trained hard my Lord, and would prove my worth to you on the battlefield."

"Good! The stand Zhao Yun!" Gongsun Zan strode down fro m the dais and patted his vassal's shoulder. Zilong was surprised at the overly familiar, almost possessive gesture, but accepted it. "You have arrived just in time. Two days hence we ride to answer the call of the coalition led by Yuan Shao. The regional lords will attack the tyrant Dong Zhuo and force him out of Luoyang." The Lord gestured to a younger man standing on the dais who looked a great deal like him. "My younger brother Yue. You will ride with him as his second."

Zhao Yun bowed again. "On my honor I will defend him."

"I would expect no less. He will win great honor in this battle, the better to spread the name of our clan. We will not be outdone by those Yuan bastards!"

Zhao Yun was surprised at the vehemence with which he said the last, but made no comment. "I thank you for this opportunity my Lord."

"Prove your words by serving me well. Now I will have a chamber prepared for you. The rest of my vassals will be arriving soon and I would greet them as well. Yue will bring you to the chamber. Rest up and attend me at dinner."

"Yes my Lord." Zhao Yun bowed and followed Gongsun Yue out of the hall.

"I will have a white outfit sent to you. As a White Rider you must wear the color at all times."

"Yes Lord."

Yue stopped when they reached the chamber. "Just remember I am your master now. All honor must go to me. Remember this always and fight well."

Zhao Yun once more bowed as Gongsun Yue walked away. He entered the chamber and was impressed at the opulence but felt out of place. Was this the life his mother had truly envisioned for him? Fighting for the honor of such as the Gongsun Clan? He would rather fight for the people, but as a vassal he had no choice. Lying on his new bed he tried to rid himself of doubt and insecurity but had little success.


	3. A Father's Shame

"I am sorry to do this to you." The old man hung his head in shame but the beautiful young maiden shook her head and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I will do it Father. I swear to you."

Wang Yun sighed sadly. "I had hoped for such a brighter future for you but the land is in such turmoil. Dong Zhuo and his adopted son are true beasts. They have enslaved the Emperor and abused the people. The regional lords have declared war and I must aid them as best I can. As an old man this is all I can do. You are my soldier, my only soldier. Together we will stop these tyrants."

Diao Chan nodded, her gaze determined. "I will fight for you Father."

Wang Yun smiled back, resolved on their fate. "Then I will present you to Dong Zhuo. Never before have I wished you were not so lovely but as you are he will desire you as soon as he sees you. You must flatter him Diao Chan and gain his ear. He is a repulsive man in many ways but do not shrink from him. Soon enough he will introduce you to Lu Bu and the second phase of our plan will begin."

"I understand Father. I will be as a spider to these insects. A killing spider who lures them into her web."

"I hope so for I will not be able to protect you. You must use all your arts of allurement to gain their attention. You may have to… give yourself to them. How I wish it were not necessary!"

Diao Chan grasped his hand in reassurance. "But it is Father. It will be my soldier's duty. I will endure it. And I have already prepared for it."

"I know how well you have prepared. And that grieves me most of all." Wang Yun sighed again, but he knew there was no choice. "Very well. Let us go to Lord Dong Zhuo." Together they set off for the Imperial Palace at Luoyang.


	4. A Gathering of Heroes

The ride south from Bei Ping had not been a pleasant one. Zhao Yun was horrified to see how most of the people were living in the war-torn land. Barely able to eke out a meager living they begged for alms along the road looking haggard and despondent. Zilong had thought he and his mother lived poorly but they were as kings compared to this. He gave them what he could but knew it would not be nearly enough. What were the Emperor and his Ministers doing? How could they allow such want?

Gongsun Zan and his brother generally turned a blind eye to the suffering. They were much more concerned with glory. They bragged about how they would slay Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu but that seemed to be where their vision ended. Zhao Yun tolerated them for the sake of his mother and the memory of his father but he was sick of the very sight of them by the time they reached the Allied Camp.

Gongsun Zan was greeted by Yuan Shao upon his arrival. It quickly became evident that the two nobles hated one another. Lord Zan nearly drew steel much to Yuan Shao's amusement but he was stopped by Zhao Yun and a handsome young man in green silk.

"Very well. We shall settle this later!" cried Zan as he turned to depart. "My White Riders shall vanquish the tyrant and his ilk. Watch us Lord Yuan Shao and remember in your heart our prowess! The you shall know who the true lord of the north is!" Yuan Shao merely smirked at that. He turned back to another man of a dark visage who wore a calculating expression. They talked to one another like old friends.

Zilong turned to the man in green. "I thank you. Had you not interceded I hate to think what might have happened."

"No thanks required. I remember my classmate's temper from our school days."

"You studied with Lord Gongsun Zan?"

"Yes with Lu Zhi. Forgive my rudeness! My name is Liu Bei." The young lord smiled as he bowed. "I have been given the honor of commanding a volunteer force by Lord He Jin."

Zilong returned the bow. "I am Zhao Yun, vassal of Gongsun Zan. I ride second to his brother Lord Yue."

"Are you the son of Zhao Xi? I saw him fight at Bo Hai against Zhang Jiao! A very brave man. His sacrifice allowed my brothers and I the time to stop Zhang Liang's spell and begin the final assault on the Yellow Turbans."

Zhao Yun nodded. "I am indeed honored to be his son. I hope to show my own bravery here against the usurper."

Liu Bei smiled kindly at the younger man. "I have no doubt you will."

"Zhao Yun!" bellowed Gongsun Zan. "Attend me!"

Liu Bei bowed again. "Look after him Sir Zhao Yun. He is not a bad man but is quite hot-headed. You have the look of a sensible warrior. I look forward to meeting you again my friend." The young lord turned back to his two companions, a great tall man with a luxurious flowing beard and a rough-looking warrior hefting a mighty pike. Zhao Yun watched them go before Lord Zan barked after him again. Sighing he returned to attend his master.


	5. Hu Lao Gate

Wang Yun had presented his daughter to Dong Zhuo as the latter sat in feast in the Imperial Palace. The result was just what he had predicted. The obese tyrant took one look at the face and form of the young maiden and decided to claim her as his consort. Diao Chan acted the part of the meek virgin very well. Reluctantly Wang Yun left her at the side of her new master.

"Come here girl, come sit by me." Diao Chan obeyed and knelt at her lord's feet. Dong Zhuo cupped her chin and lifted her face for inspection. "Ha ha, yes! Very nice! You are truly one of the rare beauties of the world." He threw his head back and laughed, the sound harsh and hateful. "And now you belong to me! I will have all the pleasures of this world! Woe to anyone who tries to prevent my Paradise!"

An Imperial Guard entered and knelt before the dais of the tyrant. "Lord Lu Bu has returned from Shi Sui Gate my Lord."

"Ah, yes! Send him in."

A giant of a man entered clad in wicked looking black armor. His red headdress glowed like fire from atop his brow and he carried a powerful halberd. With only the slightest bow to Dong Zhuo he addressed him in a booming voice. "Si Shui Gate has fallen to the regional lords."

"What?" cried Dong Zhuo, hurling his wine cup to the floor in anger. "Impossible! Why did you not stop them?"

"The battle was over by the time I arrived. You man Hua Xiong, feeble insect that he was, fell to one name Guan Yu… a volunteer archer captain, I believe."

"That spineless weakling! After all the honors I heaped upon him! May the vultures feast on his corpse!" Dong Zhuo looked at his adopted son. "So we must make a stand at Hu Lao Gate. This time I will entrust all to you."

"I will crush them my Lord." Lu Bu bowed. As he did so he glanced at the woman sitting at Dong Zhuo's feet. Diao Chan threw him a brilliant smile unseen by the tyrant. The warrior hesitated a moment before rising to his full height again, a hungry look in his cruel eyes. "I will make them pay for their disloyalty." Turning he strode from the hall, his heart full of desire for battle… and something else.

"Do not fear my flower." Dong Zhuo rubbed his consort's shoulder. "My armies are mighty and those rebels will be crushed. We are safe here."

Diao Chan nodded, her face reflecting naïve trusting innocence, which pleased the tyrant. But in her heart she felt a fierce pride. Her repulsive master might be ignorant of it, but she had just won her first battle.

W+S

Yuan Shao had addressed the assemblage of warriors and lords, spurring them on towards battle. Though he was a pompous man, his words were well-chosen and stirred up the fighting spirit of the men. Always at his side was the sharp-looking warrior Cao Cao, his hawk-like gaze seeming to take the measure of a man in an instant. Zhao Yun recognized his ability and almost feared it. This was not a gentle man as Gongsun Zan had mockingly called Liu Bei.

Gongsun Zan and his brother were given the high road to attack. Zhao Yun stayed at Yue's side protecting him from the roving warrior bands which assaulted them. The other White Riders became impressed with Zilong as they progressed. His fighting skill was clearly superior to them all. Gongsun Zan seemed pleased as well with possessing such a warrior, but Lord Yue cast an envious eye on his second.

Finally at a pass well south of the capital they engaged Li Jue, a general of Dong Zhuo's. Lord Jue's archer ambush failed and the White Riders crashed into his unprepared infantry. Dazed by the powerful assault they fell into a panic and tried to retreat but were cut down by the elite cavalry. Li Jue's bodyguard covered his retreat as Zhao Yun charged him. Swinging his Dragon Fang spear he unhorsed the man and would have taken him prisoner, but Gongsun Yue galloped up and stabbed the bodyguard while he was helpless on the ground. He then looked at Zhao Yun, almost challenging him to comment.

"Well struck my brother!" approved Lord Zan as he rode up. "You have claimed my honor for our clan." He looked at Zilong. "Has he not Zhao Yun?" The warrior merely nodded a blank look on his face. "Come then men. The Central Fortress is our destination. Lead the way brother with your second at your side."

Zhao Yun fell in step beside Gongsun Yue. Neither spoke a word but continued on through the pass. Another general, Li Su, tried to engage them but feeling outnumbered fled to Guo Si's unit where he hoped to join up and crush the White Riders. Their attack was too weak however to break the cavalry and they were annihilated. Zhao Yun led the charge and took the head of Guo Si much to the annoyance of Gongsun Yue.

"What warriors I have!" cried out Gongsun Zan in glory. "None may stand against us!"

Finally they reached the Central Fortress where the White Riders initiated a surprise on the Base Commander Ma Richan. Sun Jian and his southlanders also attacked from the west and the tyrant's forces had no choice but to surrender. Zhao Yun watched as Ma Richan fled leaving his men behind. The next target was the Eastern Fortress.

Gongsun Zan teamed up with Sun Jian and led an attack on the Eastern Fortess from the south while Cao Cao and the volunteer forces under Liu Bei attacked from the west. Gongsun Zan and his men were pelted by arrows as they rode, but their silver armor protected them from most of the strikes. Sun Jian took up the rear and cleaned out the support posts as they advanced.

By the time they arrived Cao Cao and Liu Bei had broken through the fortress gates and were attacking Gao Shun and Zhang Liao. The latter was well known as a powerful warrior among the allied forces, but was being fought to a standstill by the man who had slain Hua Xiong, Guan Yu, sworn brother to Liu Bei. Zhang Liao and Guan Yu seemed evenly matched, but finally Lord Guan gained the advantage and forced Zhang Liao to withdraw.

Meanwhile Zhao Yun led the charge against Gao Shun's men. Seeing Zhang Liao retreat demoralized Gao Shun's forces, and Zhao Yun claimed the General's head. The Allied Forces then secured their hold on the Eastern Fortress and turned their eyes to Hu Lao Gate, the last barrier to Luoyang.

The march to the gate was easy enough, but the allies halted when the great gates opened and a contingent of Dong Zhuo's army rode out. Everyone recognized the man who led the force. Clad in black armor, hefting a massive halberd it could only be Lu Bu, the mightiest warrior alive.

"My Lords allow me the honor!" cried Gongsun Zan. Ignoring the catapults firing their barrages from atop the walls of the gate, he led his White Riders straight towards Lu Bu. Zhao Yun followed as well.

Lu Bu looked on them contemptuously and charged his mighty steed Red Hare. Gongsun Zan and his brother tried to double-team him, but their guards were quickly broken and they were forced back. With one swipe of his halberd Lu Bu unhorsed Lord Yue and made to smite him down.

Zhao Yun intercepted the stike but was nearly unhorsed himself. Never before had he felt such power. He tried to counter but was easily blocked by Lu Bu. "Your skills are not even worth my time!" the cruel warrior bellowed.

"He is inhuman!" cried Gongsun Yue in fear. Climbing onto his white charger he turned tail and fled from Hu Lao Gate.

His brother looked as if he might yell a reproach, but took a look at Zhao Yun barely holding off Lu Bu and retreated himself. "Give us cover Zhao Yun so we might try another assault later! Such is your duty as my servant!"

"You cowards!" yelled Lu Bu. "I pity you who serve such rabbits! But you will receive no mercy from me boy save a quick death!" The warrior began a pummeling assault and Zhao Yun knew he would not last much longer. But still he could not flee.

Finally Zhao Yun was unhorsed and fell to the ground with a thud. Lu Bu towered over him. "You weren't entirely useless. But there is none as strong as me!" Raising his weapon he made to kill his young opponent. The blow was blocked by a pair of twin swords. Looking up, Zhao Yun saw it was Liu Bei who saved him.

"Clear this area and leave this to me!" cried Liu Bei. "To the south is another passage to Luoyang! Ride with Lords Cao Cao and Sun Jian and take out Dong Zhuo! We will hold Lu Bu here!"

"You will meet your death here!" yelled Lu Bu.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Zhao Yun saw that Zhang Fei had joined the fight. "Let's see how good you really are!"

"We will not allow you and your master to abuse the Emperor any longer!" Guan Yu had joined the field as well brandishing his Green Dragon.

Zhao Yun rose to his feet unsteadily, feeling light-headed. "I thank you my Lords. One day I hope to repay this obligation." Turning he ran to the south to join the second assault.

"Come on then!" cried Lu Bu, enraged. "Witness firsthand the penalty for coming between myself and my prey!" The three sworn brothers began their epic duel with the mighty Lu Bu.


	6. The Razing of Luoyang

The Razing of Luoyang

Cao Cao and the rest of the Allied Forces successfully entered the Imperial Capital but were horrified to see the city engulfed in flames. Dong Zhuo had put Luoyang to the torch hoping to buy time for his escape. He had already fled towards Chang'An in the west, but many of his generals stayed behind to cover his retreat.

Diao Chan had snuck away from Dong Zhuo in the confusion. She was disgusted by what he had done to her home. Now she was in search of her adopted father as well as trying to help those suffering through the destruction of their own homes. She pulled in her horse, Black Spider, near her father's residence where she saw a silver-armored warrior rush in and pull Wang Yun out, unconscious. The warrior was struck by a falling piece of roof tiles which knocked him to the ground.

The dancer dismounted and rushed to their aid. Silently she thanked the Gods as she felt a pulse when tending to her father. But the warrior was in bad shape. His injuries were great, far more than what the roofing caused. He tried to stand but Diao Chan gently held him down. "No sir, you must rest. The fire will not harm you here, please do not try to stand."

"But I must… Lord Liu Bei… fights Lu Bu…"

Diao Chan sighed. Whoever fought Lu Bu was a dead man. She could not let this handsome, brave young man who had saved her father die like that. "Just rest now please. I will get you to safety. Are you with the Allies?"

"I serve… Gongsun Zan…"

"They will be here soon."

"Ha! So there he is!" Lu Bu rode up on Red Hare and drew his halberd. "That pig Liu Bei and his brothers tried to protect him! They forced me to flee, curse them! But now I will have my revenge!" The man in silver armor drew his spear in a final attempt to defend himself, though he was still unable to rise.

"No my Lord Lu Bu, please do not kill him!" Diao Chan stood in front of the fallen warrior.

"Eh? Why not? Stand aside Diao Chan these matters do not concern you!"

"But I need my Lord's help to bring my father to safety! The Allies will be here soon! Please my Lord, do not waste your time on this one, he is not worthy of your blade!"

Lu Bu paused to consider. If he helped the feeble old Wang Yun he would earn the beautiful dancer's favor. "Very well. Heaven smiles on this whelp. Twice he has evaded his fate." Taking the unconscious form of Wang Yun atop Red Hare, Lu Bu made ready his escape.

While he was occupied Diao Chan turned back to her father's savior. "Thank you. Please live and keep helping those in need as you did today. I will do what I can as well."

"My Lady…" the man fell unconscious.

"Diao Chan! Leave the churl and return to my side!"

"Yes my Lord Lu Bu." Jumping onto Black Spider, the dancer took one last look at her burning home and rode out of Luoyang at Lu Bu's side.

WS

Zhao Yun awoke in a strange room. Bright light poured in through an open window, the gentle breeze carrying with it the first hint of spring. Zilong tried to raise himself from the bed in which he lay, but a gentle hand prevented him. Looking up he saw the beautiful face of the maiden who had saved him from Lu Bu. But as she spoke her voice was strangely masculine.

"You must not move. The healers say you need more rest."

Zhao Yun recognized the voice. The lovely girl's face slowly morphed into another familiar one as he left the half dream he had been in. "Lord Liu Bei! Thank the Heavens you are alive!"

"Yes I am alive and in better shape than you. I wish you were not so brave Zhao Yun. My bones cannot keep up with you." Liu Xuande smiled fondly at the young warrior.

"I owe you my life. But have we won? Is Dong Zhuo..?"

"He has fled to Chang'An like the coward he is. Luoyang is in ruins and the people suffer greatly. Though I would like to stay and help rebuild we must mount an assault on the tyrant. The Xi Liang forces under Ma Teng are preparing to attack as well."

Zhao Yun lay back on his pillow, his expression determined. "I must ride forth as well."

"No you will rest. Gongsun Zan has been injured as well and has been assigned to defend what's left of Luoyang. By the time you recover we will have overthrown the tyrant." Liu Bei rose to leave, but turned back to smile at Zhao Yun again. "I am glad you will recover Zhao Zilong. This land needs more like you." He turned and left the room.

Zhao Yun closed his eyes as fatigue overtook him. As it did he thought how nice it would be to serve a master like Liu Be rather than his own arrogant lord. He also thought of the beautiful woman from the fire, the one who calmed Lu Bu's rage to save him. With a lord like Liu Bei he could make this land safe again for her and all other good people.

WS

Diao Chan continued to use her arts of allurement as she traveled with Lu Bu to Chang'An. There they would reunite with Dong Zhuo. Her father continued to improve, but needed medical treatment. She spurred Lu Bu to move on as quickly as possible, though it was obvious he would like to delay their arrival to continue his planned seduction of her.

They were presented to Dong Zhuo as soon as they arrived. The tyrant was in a foul mood which was not helped by the fact his consort and adopted son had been traveling together. He confined Diao Chan to his quarters and ordered Lu Bu to prepare a defense against the coming onslaught.

Diao Chan had no choice but to submit to the advances of Dong Zhuo though he sickened her. Thankfully the sessions were brief, but also very unpleasant. She remembered the brave warrior at Luoyang and how he had stood up to the impossible odds of fighting against Lu Bu, and how valiantly he risked his life to save her father. Gaining courage from such thoughts she fought her battles and continued to win.

Lu Bu proved easy to wrap around her finger. He began to sneak into Dong Zhuo's quarters when he wasn't around and the dancer would tearfully relate to him that the tyrant abused her and that he said horrible things about Lu Bu as well. Once when Dong Zhuo found him with her he angrily chased him out, though he was too fat to catch him. He even hurled Lu Bu's own halberd at him. Diao Chan would then tell the tyrant his adopted son forced his presence on her and tried to seduce her. The rift between warrior and master continued to grow.

One night Dong Zhuo came into the chamber and told Diao Chan that her father had died from the wounds he received back in Luoyang. "It is a shame." The tyrant said without the slightest trace of sincerity. "I know how attached you were to him. My son attended him, but alas even his encouraging words failed to revive him."

Diao Chan knew it was a lie. Her father had been recovering but Dong Zhuo had ordered Lu Bu to kill him. This would bring her further under his power, as well as give him something to use against Lu Bu in the future. And Lu Bu, simple-minded beast that he was, had agreed, obviously hoping it would leave him as her only ally and bring them closer. Fighting back tears she thanked her lord for telling her.

Later after the tyrant had collapsed from too much food and drink she allowed herself time to weep. But this would be the last time she ever cried like this. Now she had nothing left but to give herself fully over to her mission. Dong Zhuo and his dog would be made to pay!


	7. The Battle of Yijing

Battles of Yijing and Xia Pi

Liu Bei and the other lords were saved from having to besiege Chang'An. Lu Bu had slain his master Dong Zhuo supposedly over a woman. Dong Zhuo's servants had forced Lu Bu out of Chang'An before they themselves began fighting each other for control. By the time they were done they fell as nothing before the Allies.

Zhao Yun returned to the north with Gongsun Zan and his brother. Their rivalry with Yuan Shao continued to increase until full scale war broke out. While the White Riders were powerful, the armies of a Yuan Shao were much larger and soon they had forced Gongsun Zan back into his newly built capital at Yijing.

Zilong had no desire to fight this war. With each loss Gongsun Zan became more desperate and more deranged. He blamed his vassals for his failures, particularly Zhao Yun, though it was he who had wasted his resources in this mindless struggle. Gongsun Yue began to plot against him hoping to ally himself with Yuan Shao but this met without success. Finally the siege of Yijing began.

Yuan Shao's siege weapons were unstoppable and the defenders had no way to counter them. The walls fell and the invaders began to storm the capital. Zhao Yun fought bravely but many others began to flee Yijing.

Zhao Zilong retreated back to Gongsun Zan's throne room to aid his lord to the last. He was shocked to see Gongsun Yue standing over his brother's corpse, blood dripping from his sword. He looked up arrogantly at Zhao Yun. "This will please Yuan Shao. Go to him Zhao Yun and tell him I have executed the traitor."

Zilong shook his head sadly. "I cannot obey young master."

"I am the master of this place now!" cried Yue. "You are my servant! Now go forth and do my bidding! The White Riders will now serve the Yuans!"

"No." replied Zhao Yun, hefting his spear. "We will not." Charging forward, he disarmed the murderer and skewered him. Gongsun Yue looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Forgive me young lord, but my service is now at an end."

"You… traitor..!" Lord Yue slid off Zilong's spear and collapsed to the ground, dead.

Zhao Yun looked at him for a moment. "I cannot do this any longer. I must find a lord worthy of my loyalty. No longer will I serve such as you." He turned and walked out of the burning city as the Yuans began their final invasion.

WS

Liu Bei had been named successor by Tao Qian the prefect of Xu. Hoping to use the fertile province to aid in the restoration of the Han he had taken up residence at Xia Pi. Lu Bu, forced out of Chang'An by the remnants of Dong Zhuo's forces came to the province as well and vowed to serve Liu Bei. But proving true to his nature he soon betrayed the virtuous young Lord and seized Xia Pi while Liu Bei was to the south dealing with the traitor Yuan Shu. Proclaiming himself Prefect Lu Bu began a reign of terror similar to that of Dong Zhuo's.

Diao Chan had followed Lu Bu to Xia Pi. During her time with him she had grown to hate the brute, but allowed Lu Bu to believe she was in love with him. She shared his bed which was a painful experience. Lu Bu was a true beast and very rough with her. But she soldiered on and waited for the day she could bring about his downfall.

Salvation came with a man named Chen Gong. He had been an Imperial advisor and friend to Wang Yun. He had thrown in his lot with Lu Bu only because no other path remained open to him. Secretly meeting with Diao Chan, he plotted with her against their wicked master.

Menawhile Liu Bei had no choice but to ask Cao Cao for help. Together they mounted a joint attack on Xia Pi hoping to end the threat of Lu Bu once and for all. Upon their arrival Chen Gong and Diao Chan made their move. The dancer snuck into the Allied camp and gave floodgate plans to Cao Cao's brilliant young strategist Guo Jia. Chen Gong then moved most of the troops away from the floodgates except a small guard force. The floodgates were seized and Xia Pi was deluged. The morale of Lu Bu's army plummeted.

Diao Chan arrived back at the chamber she shared with Lu Bu and found him holding a scrap of paper. She immediately recognized it as one of the pages of the plans she had delivered to Guo Jia.

"You've been busy Diao Chan." Lu Bu spoke with surprising calmness.

"My Lord?" asked Diao Chan in confusion, hoping to plead ignorance.

Lu Bu's fist lashed out and cracked her across the cheek sending her sprawling to the ground. He then planted a powerful kick in her side, causing her to cry out in pain. "Do not take me for a fool Diao Chan."

"I would never..!" Her words were cut off as he cruelly stomped on her back.

"Chen Gong admitted everything. Under torture of course. The two of you betrayed me to that pig Cao Cao! And he even told me about your schemes with Wang Yun. How well that succeeded!" He kicked her side again. The dancer began to feel light-headed from the pain. "At least I killed your father while I had the chance. And now Chen Gong is dead as well so poor Diao Chan has no one to protect her." Lu Bu lifted his foot and put it on her neck, slowly increasing the pressure.

'This is it.' She thought. 'I'll go and rejoin my father.'

"No need to worry Diao Chan." Lu Bu removed his foot. "I won't kill you just yet. Not until I've grown tired of your body. Still there must be punishment." Lu Bu picked her up and slugged her in the stomach. He then threw her on the bed and ripped off her silk dress. Taking her own Moonflower whip he pummeled her back with cruel, powerful strikes, leaving her back bruised and bloody.

"Now for some pleasure." Lu Bu declared, stripping off his black armor. "My pleasure of course." Diao Chan was not sure which was worse for her the beatings or this. She did not weep, though. She may have lost this battle but she still had a chance to win the war.


	8. To The South

To the South

Zhao Yun rode through the province of Xu stunned at the devastation he saw. A war had been fought here, a terrible one that had ravaged this once abundant land. It reminded him of Yi during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. It seemed wherever he rode in the empire, war always preceded him.

Following the death of Gongsun Zan and his family, Zhao Yun had returned to his mother to say his final farewells before riding south in search of his destiny. He had arrived to find her on her death bed. For about a year he attended her as best he could, but in the end she had finally succumbed to illness and was at last at peace, reunited with his father. After burying her he rode south with new purpose.

After his victory over Gongsun Zan, Yuan Shao had turned his attention south. His ambition was to take over the capital and bring the Emperor, who was being guarded by the warlord Cao Cao, under his protection. By some stroke of fate or military genius, however, Yuan Shao was defeated by Cao Cao at Guan Du, and had fled back to the north. He died soon after and now a bitter civil war raged between his sons. It would not be long until Cao Cao turned his own eyes to the north.

Zhao Yun wished to serve neither Cao Cao nor the Yuans. There was only one lord he wished to serve, the man who had impressed him so much at Hu Lao Gate. By all accounts Liu Bei had become Prefect of Xu, but seeing this war torn land, Zhao Yun now feared for his future master's survival.

"Hold warrior!" A female voice rang out as a beautiful woman appeared riding a spirited black horse. She was unspeakably gorgeous. Her face came as close to perfection as could be imagined, with rosy red lips and emerald green eyes. Her luxurious chestnut hair was tied back in pony tail, and she wore a tight fitting black top with a red spider design. Her red pants were looser fitting, with white rose designs down the sides. Zhao Yun could swear he had seen her before.

"Go no further!" she cried, brandishing a lovely, yet deadly looking chain whip. Xia Pi has nothing more for you to steal!"

"I am merely traveling south my lady. I have no wish to steal anything from neither you nor anyone else."

The maiden regarded him for a moment. "You are not one of Cao Cao's men then? You are not here to seize more property?"

"No I have no affiliation with Wei. But tell me, why does Cao Cao collect taxes here? I thought this was Liu Bei's land."

"Liu Bei was driven out after a battle. He has fled to the south pursued by Cao Cao's armies."

"No… I must follow after him!" Zhao Yun peered at the girl, trying to remember where he had seen her. "But what of you? Are you from Xia Pi?"

The beautiful girl shook her head. "No. I served here with my lord before his defeat. I stayed on to try and make up for some of the suffering my lord and Cao Cao brought them. But now I have been declared an outlaw and have an execution order on my head."

"Execution? But why?"

She hefted her whip and smiled mirthlessly. "Cao Cao has plundered the people of this land for all they have yet still he demands more. I try to persuade his thugs to… leave."

"I see. There are very few left in this land brave enough to oppose Lord Cao Cao. But an execution order is no small thing. Soon they will come for you in force, both Wei soldiers and bounty hunters."

"I know. All that remains for me is to die in defense of the people. It is my fate for having chosen to serve the likes of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu."

Zhao Zilong realized where he had seen this woman. "You were in Luoyang were you not? When Dong Zhuo started the fire?"

The woman looked at him curiously, searching his face. "How do you know about that?"

"You saved me from Lu Bu! I was badly injured and could no longer defend myself. I owe you my life my lady."

The girl's mouth opened as she remembered this handsome young warrior who had saved her father's life. "It is you! You did survive!"

Zhao Yun clasped his hands and bowed to her. "Yes, thanks to you. Liu Bei found me in the ruins and brought me back to the Allied camp. I now seek him out to repay his kindness." A sudden thought came to the warrior's mind. "You should travel with me. Together we can join Liu Bei and his brothers and aid them in their struggle to restore the Han!"

She looked hopeful for a moment, but then shook her head. "No, I helped Lu Bu take Xia Pi from him, though I did not wish to. He would see me as an enemy."

"He is not one to hold pointless grudges like that. I have looked into his eyes and seen true honor. Besides, you cannot stay here. Cao Cao will send his mercenaries after you and they will ravage this land even further in their pursuit. In the south we can make our stand!"

The maiden considered that. Finally she nodded. "I suppose you are right… I feel like I can trust you. Very well. I will journey with you to find Liu Bei. Perhaps we can finally bring peace to this land together."

The warrior smiled at her decision. "That is what we all hope for." He bowed again to her. "Forgive my rudeness. I have not introduced myself. I am Zhao Yun of Yi, at your service."

She returned the smile. "I am please to meet you Lord Zhao Yun. My name is Diao Chan."


	9. Rescue at Chang Ban

Rescue at Chang Ban

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan moved as quickly as they could in their pursuit of Liu Bei's fleeing army. They rode hard each day and rested for just a few hours at night. Living off the land, they cooperated with each other as best they could. Zhao Yun was surprised to see what a great archer the lady was. She could bring down game much further off than he could. They were able to eat well during their journey.

Diao Chan related her tale to Zhao Yun as they rode. She left out certain parts but he was amazed to hear how she and her father had successfully plotted the downfall of Dong Zhuo. The land owed them a great debt of thanks for that. He also admired her for her role in the flooding of Xia Pi which brought about the defeat of Lu Bu.

From her manner though, he realized her war had not been an easy one. She spoke little of her treatment at the hands of the villains, but he could tell she had been abused. The deaths of her father and Chen Gong had left her isolated as well. He respected her for her strength in fighting on alone.

Diao Chan in turn admired Zhao Zilong for his bravery and honor. She respected him for standing up to Lu Bu, though no one man could have defeated the beast in single combat. And she approved of his decision to slay Gongsun Yue as a traitor. In her heart she hoped he would one day know peace. But she still distanced herself from her companion, not wishing to grow too close to him.

They were attacked at times on the road south, but were able to either evade pursuit or eliminate it. Diao Chan discovered Zhao Yun was an even greater warrior than she imagined. He could slay multiple foes with ease and moved like the wind in battle. She fought well herself, but without him she knew should would never have been able to complete this journey.

After many days of travel they came upon a ruined caravan just north of the Chang Si River. Zhao Yun reined in his horse Snow Wolf, and Diao Chan did the same to Black Spider. They found two maidens, ladies-in-waiting from the looks of them, bady wounded and holding two small, frightened children.

"Please…" gasped one of the women, obviously in great pain. "Save these two!"

Diao Chan dismounted and knelt down at her side. "Be at ease. We will protect them and you as well."

"I do not have long to live." She held up a small girl to the dancer. The little one looked at her sad eyes, so dark they were almost black. Her hair was ebon, and her skin as pale as moonlight. She made no sound as Diao Chan brought her to her bosom. "Please protect my daughter. Her father was killed by Cao Cao's men. My friend carries Liu Shan, son of Lord Liu Bei. He will reward you if you take him to his father."

"We are following Liu Bei." Diao Chan soothed. "We wish to join him in his struggle."

"A blessing from the heavens… perhaps my Li too will be safe…" With that the girl died, her body slumping.

Diao Chan sadly closed the dead woman's eyes and lifted Li into an embrace. "It's all right." she soothed. "We will bring you to safety."

"Diao Chan!" Zhao shouted over to her as he held a little boy whimpering for his father. "They are almost upon us!" He pointed to a large sentry force moving quickly down the hill towards them.

"Let's ride!" the dancer cried, as she mounted Black Spider. She spurred her horse on as Zhao Yun followed. They held the children in one arm as they wielded their weapons in the other. The banner of the pursuers was that of Xu Huang, one of Cao Cao's Grand Generals.

Arrows whistled past them as the warriors held the children in front to protect them. Diao Chan cried out in pain as one grazed her left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" cried Zhao Yun in alarm.

"I'm fine Lord Zilong!" she cried back, ignoring the pain. "But they're gaining on us!"

Zhao Yun pointed with his spear to an old, abandoned water tower. "Look there. Ride as close as you can to it and pull in so they are almost on us!"

"But if they catch us..!"

"Just trust me! We have to take a risk!" Diao Chan nodded and reined in close to her partner. Xu Huang had nearly caught up to them as they approached the tower. Zhao Yun hefted his spear and swung with all his might at the old edifice. The cracking of wood was heard as the tower collapsed just behind them, taking out a number of Xu Huang's men and startling the rest.

"You did it!" cried Diao Chan in relief. Spurring on their chargers they rode off down the path as Xu Huang and his men tried to restore order to their ranks.

They soon came to the Chang Ban Bridge where a giant of a man guarded the pass. Diao Chan regarded him fearfully, but Zhao Yun hailed him. "Zhang Fei! Is it you?"

"Hey! You're Zhao Yun aren't you? What are you doing here? Not working for Cao Cao are you?" He hefted his Cobra Pike threateningly.

"No my lord. We have come seeking Liu Bei to join our strength to his. And he bring his son as well." He held up Liu Shan who whimpered his uncle's name.

"Ah Dou! We had thought him captured! Ride on ahead, my brother is meeting up at the docks with Guan Yu and Liu Pi."

"You should come with us!"

"No, I've got some business with Cao Cao and his army here. Don't worry, no one will get by me! Hurry up and take those kids to the docks!" Zhao Yun saluted Zhang Fei for his bravery and rode on ahead, Diao Chan at his side. Things were finally starting to look up.


	10. The Battle for Jing

Reunion at Jiang Dong

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan took Li and Liu Shan to the docks at Chang Ban but found that Liu Bei had already left. Zhang Fei arrived just after them and they all secured a boat to take them safely across the river to Jiang Dong, capital of Wu.

Sun Quan ruled in Jiang Dong having obtained his lands mainly by virtue of his late brother Sun Ce's conquests. Zhao Yun had seen Sun Ce at Huo Lao Gate and remembered him as a brave leader, if a bit of a hot head. From all accounts Sun Quan was his polar opposite cool and calculating.

Their reunion with Liu Bei had taken place as he was being presented to Sun Quan and his strategist Zhou Yu. After embracing Zhang Fei warmly, the young lord had turned to his two companions.

"Why it's Zhao Yun! I feared you were dead after the defeat of Gongsun Zan."

"I sir, as well as your young son," Zilong opened his cloak revealing Liu Shan. "are unharmed."

"Ah, my boy!" Liu Bei gently took his son from Zhao Yun. "I truly feared the worst."

"They came riding across the Chang Ban Bridge with Cao Cao's monkeys in pursuit!" boomed Zhang Fei. "But I covered their backs as they brought Ah Dou to you brother."

Liu Bei regarded them all with grateful tears shining in his eyes. "You all have my deepest thanks. Would that I could do more for you but we are about to wage war with Cao Cao. I fear you would be in danger. Zhao Yun take your lady and escape. I would hate to reward your kindness with an early death."

Zilong shook his head. "I have traveled this land and have never found another lord of your like. I will not leave. Please accept me as your vassal."

"C'mon brother, we need all the guys we can get!" shouted Zhang Fei.

"I remember this one from Hu Lao Gate." Guan Yu, Liu Bei's other sworn brother stepped forward. "I join in brother Fei's assessment. He would be an asset to our cause."

Liu Bei sighed. "I am outnumbered it would seem. But I do not hesitate because I have any doubts of your worth, Zhao Zilong. I will be forever grateful to have a warrior such as you at my side."

"Not so fast." The overly handsome Zhou Yu stepped down from the dais where he had been standing to the right of Sun Quan. "There is still the matter of this woman."

"This lady?" asked Liu Bei. He peered at Diao Chan who still held the little girl Li. "Hmm, she does seem familiar…"

"She is the songstress Diao Chan. I remember her from when we attacked Hu Lao Gate with the late Sun Jian. She was consort to Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo before him. She is a traitor to the Han."

"Eh! Lu Bu's girl?" broke in Zhang Fei, surprised. "Didn't even recognize her!"

Diao Chan looked down at the floor on shame, but Zhao Yun stood up for her. "She is no traitor! She worked with her father to bring about the ruin of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu! And she helped me rescue Lord Liu Shan!"

"He is bewitched by her just as the tyrants were." observed Zhou Yu coldly. "We cannot welcome such a woman into Wu. She must be executed or at least banished. The Sun Family will not dirty their hands with a whore." The Wu ministers in attendance nodded their heads in agreement.

"How dare you!" growled Zhao Yun in fury.

Diao Chan quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Do not disgrace yourself over me Lord Yun." Zhao Yun looked at her sadly.

"Hold." A calm voice, soft yet powerful stopped the conflict. A clever looking man with long dark hair and beard, all dressed in white stepped forward with an intelligent and lovely lady at his side. "There is no need to send her away."

"Master Zhuge Liang! Do you know this woman?" asked Liu Bei.

"I have never met her, but I know of her. Through her adoptive father Wang Yun. What Zhao Yun says is true. Her father contacted my master for advice on his honeypot strategy… no offense to you Lady Diao Chan. They indeed overthrew Dong Zhuo with their cunning and later Lu Bu as well."

"Even so we cannot allow such a woman in Wu!" argued Zhou Yu angrily.

"Very well." replied Zhuge Liang. He came forward with his wife Yue Ying at his side. "Then I will charge them with another task. Allow them to attend me in my quarters and I will see them off from Wu tomorrow."

"But Master Liang! They have ridden far and are surely tired!" protested Liu Bei, feeling helpless at the shoddy treatment his son's saviors were receiving.

"They will rest tonight. Surely even Zhou Yu would not argue that they are entitled to at least that." He bowed to the Wu strategist who glared at him but made no reply. "Attend us tonight my lord Liu Bei, and we will all say our farewells."

Liu Bei sighed as he gave in. "As you wish Zhuge Liang."

WS

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan rode to the province of Jing upon Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang's orders. Though rejected by the Sun Family and unable to participate in the planned naval battle with Cao Cao, they were allowed to take part in Zhuge Liang's second strategy, the conquest of the Jing Province. The plan was to take the province back from the Wei garrison stationed there while their main forces were in the southlands.

Liu Bei had not wished to send his friends away, but as always he saw the wisdom in Kongming's plans. He had embraced both Zhao Yun and Diao Chan warmly before they left, proving Zilong's words about his virtue as true. Still Diao Chan felt guilty for taking Zhao Yun away from the true battle because of her past. But with no other choice she left Li with Yue Ying and joined her partner on the mission.

Zhang Fei traveled with them and the two felt a strong camaraderie with him despite his gruff manners. With his help they believed it would be possible to take Jing. After Liu Biao's death his son had foolishly surrendered the province, his sole reward being an untimely death. Now in the northern part of the province Wei ruled from their stronghold at Fan Castle. The south was held by their puppet Han Xuan, a mighty warlord. He had two renowned warriors at his command, Huang Zhong and Wei Yan. Zhuge Liang hoped they could defeat Han Xuan by beckoning Huang Zhong to their side, but he was skeptical about Wei Yan.

The assault on Jiang Ling, capital of Han Xuan began. Zhang Fei took the low road to the capital with his troops to capture Ling Ling Fortress. Zhao Yun and Diao Chan went high to swing around and make a surprise assault on the capital.

They encountered fierce resistance from Huang Zhong, but Diao Chan managed to wound him with an arrow shot. This impressed the old warrior, and he agreed to defect from Han Xuan who had little liking for, sending a message to Wei Yan to do the same. Soon Han Xuan was surrounded and fled from his capital, which then fell to Liu Bei's forces.

There was no time for celebration, however, for it became known to them that Cao Ren had reinforced Fan Castle in the Wei controlled part of Jing. Liu Bei's forces now had a decision to make, should they continue their attack towards Fan, or wait for news from the southlands. In the end they decided to take what they could of Jing, but leave Cao Ren and Fan Castle for another day. With the Wei forces helpless to counter after news of the defeat at Chi Bi reached them, they were able to conquer almost all of Jing. They returned to Jiang Ling to celebrate their triumph.

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan sat under a cherry grove near the lord's manor. They looked up at the stars and enjoyed each others' company.

"We have gained many victories Diao Chan." Zhao Yun said with a smile.

"Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang will be pleased."

"Yes. And with news of Cao Cao's defeat in Wu, I believe we will one day prevail."

"I believe it too." Diao Chan smiled at the thought of peace. "And Li will be with Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang when they arrive tomorrow. I cannot wait to see her."

"Nor I." He turned to Diao Chan, admiring her beauty in the moonlight. "You know, I care about you and the little girl very much."

Diao Chan smiled shyly. "We care about you as well Zhao Zilong."

Zhao Yun hesitantly moved towards her and kissed her gently. Diao Chan responded for only a second, but the pulled back and shook her head.

"Lord Zhao Yun, you must not do that."

Zilong sighed. "I am not trying to disgrace you. But when you are at my side… please Lady Diao Chan, allow me to tell you how I feel!"

"No Zhao Yun, do not say it!" She stood and turned away from him. "You must not think of me in this way. We are comrades, nothing more. I will not allow you to shame yourself over what cannot be."

Zhao Yun reddened, embarrassed. "I am sorry. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Please let us forget this moment." He quickly stood and walked off not wishing her to see him blush.

Diao Chan turned and watched him walk away, her expression sad. "I am sorry Lord Zhao Zilong… please do not hate me…" she whispered to the heavens.


	11. Conquest of Cheng Du

Conquest of Cheng Du

While Diao Chan and Zhao Yun were busy in the Jing Province, Zhou Yu, with the help of Zhuge Liang, had delivered a crushing defeat to Cao Cao at Chi Bi. The remnants of the Wei Army had fled back to Xu Chang to regroup. Cao Cao's plans for total conquest had been thwarted… but only for the moment.

The next day Zhuge Liang arrived with his wife and the two children. Zhao Yun and Diao Chan were amazed at the connection Liu Shan seemed to have with Li, but perhaps it was only natural after all they had gone through. Liu Shan was also the only one Li would smile at, though only rarely. She remained mute and expressionless most of the time, but showed signs of cleverness. Yue Ying stated she would probably stay this way most of her life as she seemed to have an inborn disorder. But Diao Chan did not care. She had grown to love the little girl like her own. Zhao Yun was fond of her as well and played with her whenever he could.

A few days after their arrival a ransom notice came from Wu. Liu Bei had stayed behind to wed Lady Sun Shang Xiang, sister to Sun Quan. It was hoped this would cement the alliance between the two warlords, but instead Zhou Yu was using it as a plot to gain control of Jing. Zhuge Liang had anticipated this, however, and troops had been left with Guan Yu to aid their lord's escape.

Zhao Yun was ordered to ride out and assist in the rescue. Diao Chan was very worried about him, but tried to hide it so as not to show her feelings. This broke her heart, but she felt it was necessary.

She and Li saw him off. After he rode away the tears started to fall down Diao Chan's cheeks. Li reached up and wordlessly wiped them off. The dancer smiled at her and hugged the little girl.

A few days later Liu Bei arrived with Guan Yu and, surprisingly, Sun Shang Xiang. The Wu Princess had fallen in love with Liu Bei, and learning of Zhou Yu's plot had helped him escape her brother's clutches. Diao Chan was happy to see them all safe, but was very worried when she was told Zhao Yun had stayed behind to cover their escape.

That night she was sitting in the cherry grove after Li went to sleep. She heard footsteps and rose to her feet as Sun Shang Xiang approached. The songstress bowed formally.

The Princess laughed and shook her head. "Hey, c'mon, we're not in the throne room!"

Diao Chan smiled. "Yes, you are right Lady Sun."

"Call me Shang Xiang." She grinned knowingly at her. "I met him, you know."

"Met who?"

"Zhao Yun of course! He helped me and my Lord Bei escape. Lord Bei did not want to leave him and neither did I, but Lord Zhao Yun insisted. He is very brave."

"Yes he is…" replied Diao Chan. "Perhaps too much so…" She whispered under her breath.

"And very handsome." Diao Chan made no reply except for a slight blush. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Ah, Lady Shang Xiang, I…" The dancer could not finish the sentence.

"Sorry." Shang Xiang shrugged. "Brother Ce always said I talked too much. But it's so obvious. Why don't you say something?"

"It is… that cannot be…"

"But why?"

Diao Chan looked at the young princess, staring at her with such innocent eyes. She felt jealous of her, for love seemed to come very easy to her. Still she was a sweet girl and Diao Chan did not wish to argue with her. "We are war comrades, nothing more Princess."

"Hmm. If you say so." Shang Xiang made to walk back to the palace. "I must return to my Lord Bei. I hope we can talk again Diao Chan."

"I hope so too Shang Xiang." She returned the princess' smile and watched her leave."

"Could things ever be like you imagined them..? No… it is too late for all that…" Sighing, Diao Chan sat back down and continued to look at the clear, silent night sky.

WS

Much to Diao Chan's relief Zhao Yun returned to Jing the next day. The alliance with the Sun Family was now over and the era of the Three Kingdoms was upon them. Liu Bei was at a decided disadvantage. Cao Cao still controlled the imperial heartland and, even after his calamitous defeat at Chi Bi, was still the most powerful man in the land. Sun Quan was well-defended in his land of Wu and flush with victory. Both warlords were turning their eyes now to Jing.

Zhuge Liang put the next step of his plan into action, though it grieved Liu Bei greatly. They would wage war against Liu Zhang of Shu, a member of the imperial family like Liu Xuande. With Shu and Jing under his control, Liu Bei would be able to stand against Wei and Wu.

Sun Shang Xiang encouraged her husband in this plan, as did his sworn brothers and Zhao Zilong. Xuande remained saddened, but was finally convinced it was for the good of the land. Jing was left in the capable hands of Guan Yu, assisted by his son Guan Ping and Zhang Fei's daughter Xing Cai. The rest prepared to assault Shu, using a strategy formulated by a friend of Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, who had joined their ranks.

Diao Chan rode with Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei to attack Luo Castle, Liu Zhang's main fortress in the region. Together, after much bitter fighting, they were able to capture Liu Zhang's son Liu Xun and take control of the castle. Meanwhile Zhuge Liang rode with Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang to take control of the northern passes to Cheng Du, capital of Shu. They too were successful.

However word reached Luo Castle that Pang Tong's forces had been ambushed in the southern passes and were in dire straits. Zhao Yun entrusted the castle to Zhang Fei, and rode out to assist with Diao Chan at his side.

They arrived at the Bai Ma Po pass and saw the remnants of Pang Tong's troops. They were too late.

"Lord Yun look out!" Diao Chan threw herself in front of Zilong as arrows rained down from the top of the pass. One struck her in the chest and she cried out in pain.

Zhao Yun cried out her name in anguish, and rushed to her side. He took cover behind some rocks and gently laid her down, bringing his ear to her mouth. He was relieved to find her still alive, but her breathing was ragged. In anger he watched the ambush party rush through the pass to finish them off. He hefted his Dragon Fang with a hateful look on his face.

"Another of Liu Bei's weaklings!" yelled the enemy commander as he reined in. "When you get to hell tell the Young Phoenix over there Zhang Ren sends his greetings!"

"Tell him yourself!" With incredible skill Zhao Yun launched himself over the rocks, landing right next to Zhang Ren, piercing him through the heart with his spear. Ren's soldiers, panicked by the sight, fled back through the pass.

Zhao Yun kicked the dead man off his spear and ran back to Diao Chan. "Please be alive!"

There was no response from her, and her face was growing unnaturally pale. A tortured cry rose from his throat as he jumped on Snow Wolf with her in his arms and galloped back to Luo Castle, her horse Black Spider on his heels.

WS

Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, with help from their wives, were able to take Cheng Du. Liu Zhang surrendered and was given a nice estate to live out his days. Most of his generals joined Liu Bei's forces and the new Lord of Shu could now stand against Sun Quan and Cao Cao, though still at a disadvantage of troops and gold.

The victory had not come without sacrifice however. Pang Tong had fallen and Diao Chan was badly wounded. Yue Ying attended her and reassured Zilong that with rest she would recover in time.

Zhao Yun stood vigil at her bedside, only taking breaks to attend to his duties and take care of Li. The little girl grew affectionate with him in her own quiet way, and he grew to love her.

Diao Chan finally woke up and began her recuperation. Li and Zilong were with her every day, and the three seemed like nothing but a little family. Despite her injuries Diao Chan was very happy, but she still distanced herself from Zhao Yun. He pretended not to notice, but it began to affect him deeply.

Zhao Zilong became very good friends with Ma Chao, a new recruit to their army. He was from Xi Liang, and had a reputation of being a phenomenal rider and spearman. Zhao Yun found his skill even greater than the rumors had said. The two often trained together and became as close as brothers.

Finally the call to arms came. A new alliance was formed with the Sun Family. The plan was for Wu to attack Wei at He Fei, while Shu struck north in Han Zhong. If successful this would deal a double blow to Wei which could turn the tide of the war. Zhao Yun was to lead one of the contingents north, but Diao Chan was still too injured to accompany him.

"You will ride with Master Ma Chao then?" she asked as they sat together in the beautiful hanging gardens of Cheng Du.

"Yes. And there is no one I would rather ride with except for you."

She hid a smile at his response and turned away. "Li will miss you."

"I will miss her… Oh! I got you something!" He brought a sack over from where he had left it earlier and pulled out a pair of harps and zither. These were just like the instruments Diao Chan had played so long ago. "I thought since you cannot fight perhaps you could teach Li to play."

"Music…" whispered Diao Chan and she lovingly took the instruments from him. "I have been fighting so long I have forgotten what music sounds like…"

Zilong nodded and smiled. "I hope you will play a duet for me when I return from Han Zhong."

"Yes… and you should bring Ma Chao and his sister. She is such a lovely girl, you should spend more time with her."

Zhao Yun's face darkened at that. "Is that right?"

"Yes. She would make a good wife for you."

Zhao Yun turned away from her, his face turning red. "There is only one I would take as a wife, and it is not her."

"Please, do not…"

"Do not say 'Please do not speak of such things' to me again!" He cried in anger, his rage shocking Diao Chan. Zilong rarely raised his voice and never to her. "You insult my honor by trying to cast me off on that good woman!"

"I meant no harm…"

"If you do not care for me that is your right. But don't play matchmaker to be rid of me! I have made no further advances on you! I do not deserve such treatment!"

"Lord Yun, I only wish to help you…"

"Enough!" Zhao Yun turned to walk away. "I will listen to no more of this! I will see you if I return from battle."

"If?" Diao Chan stood up in alarm, dropping the instruments to the ground unnoticed. "You must return Lord Yun!"

Zilong looked back at her with a sneer. "Please do not pretend to care to make yourself look sweet Diao Chan."

"How dare you!" she grated, her own anger rising. "I have always been honest with you!"

"Brutally so. Perhaps you took lessons in that from your Lord Lu Bu."

Diao Chan gasped at his words and slapped him hard across the face. She then ran off into the palace, tears filling her emerald eyes.

Zhao Yun sadly watched her leave, rubbing his stinging cheek and lamenting his foolish words. "Ah… I am such an idiot…"


	12. Above Han Zhong

That night Zhao Yun could not sleep. He hated himself for the cruel way he spoke to Diao Chan. But he was very frustrated. He knew she did not love him in the way he wished, but he could not bring himself to stop feeling that way about her. He felt as if he was going mad. And with his relationship with Diao Chan severed he had not doubt Li would be torn away from him as well.

He decided to go and practice weapons training as sleep would not come to him this night. Throwing on his lighter training gear, he opened the door to his chamber, but before he could leave Diao Chan herself pushed him back in.

"Diao Chan, what..?"

"You will be quiet and listen to me, do you understand?" Her tone was forceful and no-nonsense. "Because I don't want you leaving here with any foolish notions of suicide missions!"

"What? I would never..!"

"I told you to be quiet!" Her angry shout silenced him. Normally Diao Chan was very calm and caring, but when angered she was a force to be reckoned with. He had seen that many times on the battlefield. "What you feel for me will pass. It must pass for there is no future here."

Zhao Yun sighed bitterly. How many times must he hear this?

"But not because I don't love you!" She cried, almost in tears. "Rather it is because I do love you that this cannot continue!"

"You… do love me?"

"Of course!" she cried passionately, the tears now staining her flawless face. "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to tell you so? I loved you the moment I saw you rescue my father in Luoyang! But this must be the only time I say it!"

"I just don't understand this…"

Diao Chan sniffed and wiped the tears from her emerald eyes. "Lord Yun you know of my past… that I was consort to Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo before him."

"If you think that means anything to me…"

"I made the choice to be with them. So I could put an end to them and their vicious tyranny. But though I was intimate with them, I could never love such men. My greatest fear was that I would bear their children. I would have rather died than allow that to happen."

Zhao Yun touched her shoulder as she started to gently sob. "But it did not happen Diao Chan. You are free of them now."

"It did not happen because I did not allow it to!" she cried out, anguish in her sweet voice. Her sobs became heavier. "Before my father brought me to Dong Zhuo I went to a surgeon. He made it so I can never have children."

"Diao Chan…" whispered Zhao Yun, his heart breaking for her.

"I do not know what he did exactly. I suppose he removed something from me, for I was in great pain." She turned to look at him, her tear-filled eyes almost gleaming in the torchlight. "I told myself no regrets then, that I was a warrior and this was my battle preparations. But now… with you… I can never be with you!"

"That's not true…" Zhao Yun tried to pull her closer, but she stepped out of reach.

"You are such a good man. The finest person I have ever known. You must have children to carry on that noble spirit! I could never deny you that… I must remain apart from you!"

Zhao Yun was at a loss for words. Why were the best of people forced to make the worst of sacrifices in this age of chaos?

Diao Chan walked slowly to the door, her chest now heaving with her sobs. "Please I beg of you to never speak of this again. All I want is for you to come home safe!" With that she fled from his chamber into the darkened hallway.

Zhao Yun's own eyes were filled with unshed tears. "You brave, wonderful girl…" he whispered in awe.

WP

Zhao Yun left for battle early in the morning. He obeyed Diao Chan's orders to not speak of the previous night's events, but did write her a short note. She read it as soon as she spotted it.

_ Diao Chan,_

_ I will honor your wishes. But know this. My feelings cannot be denied. The blood was taken from me when we met and replaced by my feeling for you. You and Li flow through my heart now. Anything born of that lost blood could never be dearer to me than the two of you. My only hope is your safety and happiness. For that I will live, fight and die._

_ Yours,_

_Zhao Zilong_

Diao Chan wiped the tears away after she held the letter to her heart. "Lord Yun…"

WP

It took a few days to arrive at Han Zhong. The Wei forces were led by the mighty Xiahou Yuan who was firmly entrenched at Mount Ding Jun. Liu Bei followed the advice of Zhuge Liang and seized Mount Cha Qi which gave them a tactical advantage over Wei. In the process they defeated the talented, though somewhat bizarre General Zhang He who was forced to retreat to Mount Ding Jun.

This drew Xiahou Yuan out of his camp. He made an assault on Mount Cha Qi to regain the strategic advantage. Defending the pass to the mountain was Huang Zhong. A fierce battle took place which ended with Xiahou Yuan slain by the older Shu general. This threw the remaining Wei forces into panic and Mount Ding Jun was easily taken, giving control of the province to the Shu forces. Following the lead of his ancestor, Liu Bang the first Han Emperor, Liu Xuande proclaimed himself King of Han Zhong and vowed to restore the Han Dynasty.

Ma Chao and Zhao Yun stood at the precipice of Mount Ding Jun watching the victory celebrations. Ma Chao laughed as he pointed out Huang Zhong. "He looks like a pleased peacock, does he not?"

"Yes but allow him to gloat a little. Without him such a magnificent victory would never have been possible.

Ma Chao nodded. "If Wu was equally successful at He Fei then Cao Cao's days are numbered. We shall finally put an end to that tyrant! It is my dream to see the Emperor rescued from Wei and the dynasty restored!"

Zhao Yun smiled and nodded. "And the people given peace once again. Yes you are right my friend. That is my dream as well. And I feel I have finally found the drive to achieve it."

"You did fight with great energy today." observed Ma Chao as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You put the mighty Xu Huang to flight and took the heads of Dal Ling and Liu Ye. They were all accomplished generals but seemed as mere reeds before the scythe to you."

"Did you not make Li Dian retreat and slay Jiang Gan yourself? I would say your place in this battle was higher than any save Master Huang Zhong."

"But there is something different about you…"

Zhao Yun turned away lest his friend see him blush. "Perhaps I have found something even greater to fight for…"

"I am glad to hear it." The two warriors turned to see Zhuge Liang approaching. "For things are about to become very difficult."

"But Master Zhuge Liang, Lord Liu Bei has claimed Han Zhong!" protested Ma Chao, gesturing to the land below. "This great victory finally brings us within reach of Chang An!"

"We have gained Han Zhong but we have lost Jing."

"What?" cried Zhao Yun, stunned. "How could Wei attack Jing? With attacks on both Han Zhong and He Fei surely their forces would have been spread too thin to mount such an invasion!"

"Wei did not attack Jing." Zhuge Liang shook his head sadly. "Wu did."

"Impossible!" roared Ma Chao in anger. "What of the alliance?"

"Sun Quan broke the alliance. Rather than attacking He Fei he made a secret arrangement with Cao Cao. They joined with the forces under Cao Ren at Fan Castle to attack Master Guan Yu. Lord Guan Yu had disobeyed my orders and tried to attack Fan Castle. The Wu forces attacked his flank and surrounded him. The treacherous Lu Meng and his apprentice Lu Xu captured him… and executed him in the name of Wu. Jing has been divided between Wu and Wei."

"Those dogs!" cried Ma Chao. "I swear I shall make them pay!"

"That, I fear, is what our lord will say." replied Zhuge Liang sadly.

"Then you do not agree we must seek revenge for Lord Guan Yu and reclaim Jing?" asked Zhao Yun thoughfully.

"I had hoped to avoid confrontation with Sun Quan. We have Wei right where we want them. They cannot attack Cheng Du while we hold the mountain passes and Wu would not dare a full-scale assault into Shu. To do so would leave the southland open to attack by Wei, and despite their recent partnership neither Sun Quan nor Cao Cao trust one another. If we could continue our plan and defeat Wei, Wu would have no choice but to surrender." Zhuge Liang shook his head again. "But our lord will feel it is his duty to avenge his fallen brother and Zhang Fei will encourage him. All our work here today will be undone. And all because I was not more vigilant."

"You must not blame yourself Master Kongming." Zhao Yun replied sadly.

"I am the strategist. It is by my plans and assessments we rise and fall. The blame is mine. But I would have you with me Zilong as I deliver the news to our lord. Perhaps we together can convince him that to take the fight to Wei would be the more virtuous course. But I fear it will not be so."


	13. Fires of Yiling

Fires of Yiling

It was as Zhuge Liang predicted. Liu Bei, incensed at the death of Guan Yu, forsook the path of virtue and called upon his armies to attack Wu. Many welcomed the opportunity, but Zhao Yun feared Zhuge Liang was right. To leave Han Zhong now would set them back in the Northern Campaign against Wei. But he could not gainsay his lord.

Returning to Cheng Du to ready the invasion, Liu Xuande shut himself in his chambers in his grief and would see no one, not ever his beloved Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang offered to send the Wu Princess back after a letter from Sun Quan requested her return, but she would not leave, wishing only to help Liu Bei.

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan were reunited. During the days before the invasion they spent all their time together with Li. Neither mentioned the night before his departure to Han Zhong nor his letter. They seemed merely content to be together.

Finally their happiness ended as it became time to strike out for the Southlands. Sun Shang Xiang surprised everyone by riding at the side of her husband. And Diao Chan was well enough that she rode with Zhao Yun. Whatever might happen they would all face it together. Zhuge Liang returned to the north to prepare a defense against any Wei retaliation. He would follow later.

The early campaigns went smoothly enough but disaster came at the place called Yiling. Lu Meng, the main strategist of Wu who had brought about Guan Yu's downfall, had died mysteriously. In his place was now Lu Xun, a clever young man married to the daughter of Sun Ce. He took advantage of Liu Xuande's impulsiveness and launched a massive fire attack at the Shu camp. This sent the troops into panic. The Wu forces then began a sneak attack, forcing Liu Bei back into Shu territory, into the infamous Stone Sentinel Maze Zhuge Liang had designed as a deterrent to Wu invasion.

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan covered Liu Bei's retreat. During their own withdrawal they had come under heavy attack from the Wu officers Gan Ning and Ling Tong. These powerful foes pushed them to the breaking point. In single combat Gan Ning scored a deep wound on Zhao Yun's right side, while Ling Tong broke Diao Chan's left wrist with a merciless strike.

"Ha! Is this the best Shu's got?" taunted Gan Ning. "Guess you're nothing without ol' Guan Yu around, huh? Not that he was any problem for us either!" He advanced again, pushing back the injured Zhao Yun.

"No need to rub it in Gan Ning." advised Ling Tong as he broke a deadlock with Diao Chan and scored another hit on her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. "They know they're finished. Let's settle this quick so we can take out Liu Bei!"

"All right, all right!" groused his partner as he began to pummel Zhao Zilong with a series of dizzying attacks. Ling Tong did the same with Diao Chan.

"I… I cannot hold on much longer Lord Yun…" gasped Diao Chan, furiously struggling to block the relentless blows.

Zhao Yun began to slump. "I am at my limit as well…"

"It has been an honor fighting with you Zilong…"

"For me as well Diao Chan…"

"How sweet!" smirked Gan Ning, stepping back to laugh for a moment. "Looks like the lovers get to die together!"

"Brings a tear to my eye!" agreed Ling Tong. "Now let's finish this!" The two Wu generals unleased their double musou attack on their Shu rivals. The attack was powerful, and nearly killed them, but somehow Zhao Yun and Diao Chan stayed on their feet.

"Still alive?" jeered Gan Ning. "You're too stubborn! Just give up already!"

"Guess they can't give up on that little mute girl back in Shu!" Ling Tong smiled at the looks on the Shu warriors' faces. "Oh yeah, that traitor Sun Shang Xiang wrote her brother about your little family!"

"Heh, heh, guess we'll meet her when we take Cheng Du!" laughed Gan Ning.

That was the wrong thing to say. Diao Chan and Zhao Yun straightened up and readied Moonflower and Dragon Fang. Gan Ning did not notice them at first for he was too busy laughing. But Ling Tong did.

"Uh, Gan Ning, they're still on their feet!"

"Huh? Well, guess they want some more broken bones!"

"I don't like the look on their faces Gan Ning!"

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan unleashed their own double musuo attack. By the time the dust settled the Wu warriors had been forced back and were barely on their feet. Their Shu enemies did not let up. Zhao Yun battled Gan Ning until he pierced the former pirate's heart with his spear, while Diao Chan lopped off Ling Tong's head with her bladed chain whip. They stood over the bodies of their fallen rivals with fierce looks on their faces.

"Guess we got a second wind." observed Diao Chan.

"Guess so." agreed Zhao Yun.

"Let's make for the Wu Main Camp!" cried the dancer, jumping on Black Spider.

Zhao Yun followed suit, and the two galloped off to find Sun Quan.

WP

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying arrived just in time. With their forces added to Liu Bei's the Wu assault was broken and Sun Quan captured. Lu Xun had fled the battle but Wu was finished. However Shu was badly weakened as well and could only retake Jing, lacking the strength to proceed either into the Southlands or Wei.

Even worse Zhang Fei had been killed by the Wu forces while protecting his sworn brother. Many others had also died or were badly injured. Though a victory, the loss of manpower and leadership was a crippling blow to their crusade to restore the Han.

At the Wu camp Zhao Yun and Diao Chan had arrived to find Sun Shang Xiang pointing an arrow at her brother. Before she let fly, though, Liu Bei had appeared and stopped her. Declaring his love for her, he spared Sun Quan. The Wu King was now made a vassal of Liu Bei, and was ordered to keep his original vow to attack He Fei. Realizing Xuande was indeed a great man, he agreed to continue the attack after he regained control of the Southland and replenished his army. Sun Shang Xiang surprised her husband and her brother when she declared she would go to Wu to help Sun Quan.

The Shu forces prepared to march back to Cheng Du. It was all they could do for the moment. They did not possess the strength to attack Wei through Jing. For the moment Cao Cao was in a position of great strength despite the renewed Shu-Wu alliance.

Still Liu Xuande wished to continue the Northern Campaign. But Zhuge Liang advised him that was impossible now, for rebellion was forming with the region of Nan Zhong. This southern part of Shu was an important source of trade and materials and could not afford to be lost.

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan were not part of this discussion. After finding Liu Bei and Sun Quan they had nearly succumbed to their wounds and were in bad shape. They would recover by the time they reached Cheng Du thanks to Yue Ying, but for now they must rest.

That night, in the infirmary tent, Diao Chan turned to look at Zhao Yun and smiled. "Well, we won."

Zhao Yun smiled back, weakly. "But not without cost."

"I would not have made it without you by my side."

"Nor I, Diao Chan."

The dancer studied him in the moonlight, his face bruised and his body battered. Yet to her he never looked more handsome. "Did you mean what you wrote in that letter? Never mind." She stopped his from answering. "You always mean what you say."

Zhao Yun said nothing but turned to look at her, her flawless face making his heart ache.

"I keep thinking I should be nicer to you." She blurted out suddenly.

Zilong shrugged. "I like you as you are."

"You are stubborn. You won't go and find yourself a suitable girl." Zhao Yun's mouth dropped open hearing her speak like this. "So I guess that means I have to take care of you."

"Take care of me?"

"Well, you don't have enough sense to find a suitable wife. I can't leave you on your own. Li would be upset if something happened to you."

Zhao Yun could barely find his voice. "Diao Chan, what are you saying?"

"What, you weren't listening?" She shakily rose from her pallet and laid down next to him. Zhao Yun's heart began to beat very fast. "You need someone to take care of you." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Since you can't find another I guess it's up to me."

"I guess so." Zilong smiled happily at her. "Sorry to cause you trouble."

"You should be." This time Diao Chan leaned in and kissed him with incredible passion. Despite their injuries they both threw themselves into the kiss. "Since I met you, nothing but trouble." She finished breathlessly as they broke apart.

Zhao Yun pulled her gently towards him and kissed her again, showing her what was in his heart. Diao Chan's eyes began to tear as she felt his love for her.

"Zhao Yun, my lord, I must tell you…"

"Diao Chan…" he interrupted her.

"What is it?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Let's stop talking now." Pulling her even closer, he began to kiss her again. Diao Chan laughed a little into the kiss and responded. Finding energy neither believed they had, they joined themselves forever that night.


	14. The Nanman Capmpaign

The Nanman Campaign

The victorious Shu army returned to Cheng Du to prepare for another Northern Campaign. However, disquiet in Nanzhong made that campaign impossible for the moment. The King of Nanzhong, Meng Huo had rebelled against Shu and declared his independence. Zhuge Liang, with the aid of Yue Ying planned a punitive expedition to the region. It would be led by Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun and Diao Chan. Meanwhile the sons of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, Guan Xing and Zhang Bao, would defend Han Zhong with the help of Kongming's apprentice Ma Su. The defense of Jing was given to Guan Ping and Xing Cai, and they were to assist Sun Quan in reclaiming the lands of Wu and attacking He Fei.

Preparations for the Nanman Campaign took a couple months as the Shu forces were in disarray after Yiling. Zhao Yun and Diao Chan were very busy during this period, but they did take the time to have a small, private wedding ceremony. Only a few guests were there, none more important than Li who was formally adopted and given the name Zhao Li. The little family was very content, and though Li's smiles were still mostly reserved for Liu Shan, her eyes lit up when she saw her parents together.

Sun Shang Xiang soon returned with news of her own. She was pregnant with Liu Bei's child and wished to have that child with Xuande at her side. Before her return, however, she had succeeded in recapturing Jiang Dong with her brother.

It was only a few days before the army was to leave for the south that Diao Chan fell ill. She grew very pale and began to be sick very regularly. The healers at first believed her pregnant, but when they found out about her surgery they were baffled by what her condition could be. Zhuge Liang, not wishing to spread her illness or aggravate it with the humid conditions of the south, ordered her to remain in Cheng Du much to Diao Chan's consternation. Zhao Yun tried to console her, but she was peevish even with him.

"I hear Lady Ma will fight alongside her brother." she observed bitterly.

"Yes, that is true." answered Zilong patiently.

"So you will travel south with her, then? I'm sure that doesn't bother you."

Zhao Yun grinned at his wife. "Lady Ma is engaged to that disciple of Kongming's, Jiang Wei. And I am sure she will be too busy to spend much time with me."

"So you say. But I have noticed you do very little to discourage the stares of the ladies in the palace."

Zilong laughed at her words. "Oh, I believe many more men stare at you than ladies do at me!"

"I do not care for any of them!" cried Diao Chan petulantly.

"And I care even less for the ladies."

Diao Chan grinned sheepishly at how silly she was being. She came up and put her head on husband's shoulder. "Promise?" she asked in the tone of a little girl.

Zhao Yun lifted her head up to kiss her lips. "Promise. Remember, wolves mate for life."

Zhao Zilong left the next day, much to the sadness of Diao Chan and Zhao Li. Diao Chan hated that she had been treating him so badly as of late, but her emotions seemed beyond her control. Spending time with Li helped. Liu Shan was often with his friend as well, as Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang were busy with affairs of state and a difficult pregnancy. The dancer was amazed at how close Li and Ah Dou were. They had even developed their own secret language of hand gestures. Liu Shan had invented it so he might communicate with Li. Using their hands to shape characters they were able to form whole sentences. Diao Chan was delighted with this and had Liu Shan teach her as well. Soon she was conversing with her daughter in a way she could never have imagined. She could not wait for Zilong to return so she could teach him as well.

Her illness began to fade a bit, though she still got sick a lot in the mornings. It became almost routine to the point she barely noticed it. But one morning she received a shock. Thinking to do some weapons training she tried to put on her red combat pants but could not button them up. With how little she was eating it seemed impossible she would have gained so much weight. She tried to write it off as a symptom of her illness, but as her waistline grew so did her anxiety.

WS

The Nanman Campaign was a great success. Through Zhuge Liang's strategies and Yue Ying's inventions they were able to bring Meng Huo and Nanzhong back under Shu hegemony. With the southern frontier secure again, now was the time to at last continue the Northern Campaign.

Sun Quan had not been able to take He Fei, but had held his own against Wei and prevented them from expanding south. With Wu keeping them occupied Jing and Han Zhong remained safe. Liu Bei sent word for him to retreat to Jiang Dong and take up a defensive position. Shu would now take the initiative against Wei.

Cao Cao, the Hero of Chaos, was ill according to rumors from the north. With his incapacitation, a power struggle had erupted between his son Cao Pi and the cunning strategist Sima Yi. This Sima Yi was a rival of Zhuge Liang, and the one man who could perhaps outwit the Sleeping Dragon. Should Cao Cao die, a civil war could well erupt in Wei. Though the allies could allow that to happen and let Wei weaken itself, Liu Xuande declared the land had suffered enough. The time had come to end the era of the Three Kingdoms and have a unified empire once again.

Upon Zhao Yun's return he had been so happy to see his wife and daughter that he failed to notice Diao Chan's expanding waistline. Wishing to appear beautiful to her husband she had tried to cover it up, but Yue Ying noticed.

"Diao Chan you must be feeling better. You look like you have eaten well."

Diao Chan blushed as Zhao Zilong looked confused. "Yes I have put on a few pounds since you've been gone. But don't worry Lord Yun, I shall take it off!" Zilong merely laughed at that and kissed her.

Yue Ying smiled knowingly. "Yes, it will come off but not for about seven months. You are pregnant Diao Chan."

Diao Chan shook her head sadly as he husband rubbed her shoulder to allay her despair. "That is impossible Yue Ying. I had surgery to prevent pregnancy. I cannot bear children."

"The surgery was botched then, because I know a pregnant woman when I see one. I would ask that you let me examine you."

Diao Chan's mouth dropped open. "But it is impossible!"

Zhao Yun smiled at her. "As we have learned these many years nothing is impossible. I am sure Yue Ying would not say such things were she not sure. At least let he examine you."

Diao Chan nodded, unable to speak. She was so happy with her life right now. To even think of further blessings seemed wrong. But another child to love? A sibling for Li and a legacy for Zhao Yun? Could one such as she even dare hope for such things?


	15. Wu Zhang Plains

Wu Zhang Plains

Cao Cao died before Shu could set out on their second northern campaign. His realm was broken in two with Cao Pi ruling from Xu Chang and Sima Yi out of Chang An. Four kingdoms now held the lands of the fallen Han Dynasty. Cao Pi had the last Han Emperor, Xian, deposed and named himself First Emperor of the Wei Dynasty. Sima Yi followed suit and named himself Emperor of Jin. Liu Xuande was now the last link to the Han, and by the advice of Zhuge Liang named himself the Shu-Han Emperor.

Unexpectedly, Sima Yi and Cao Pi made peace with one another. They promised to take out Wu and Shu before they battled each other over the empire. This was dire news for Liu Bei and Sun Quan. With their flanks protected, Wei and Jin were able to muster their full strength. Cao Pi assembled a vast army at He Fei and prepared to invade Jiang Dong, while Sima Yi invaded Han Zhong before Shu was able to march. Due to a critical error by Zhuge Liang's apprentice, Ma Su, Mount Ding Jun was taken and Han Zhong fell to Jin.

The mood was somber in Cheng Du. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao arrived with the news of the dreadful defeat. Even worse was that Huang Zhong had fallen while covering their retreat. Ma Su also arrived at the capital, and Zhuge Liang had no choice but to execute him for disobedience. This greatly saddened the strategist, whose health was already poor.

In the south Wu was barely holding against Wei. Guan Ping and Xing Cai had marched out of Fan Castle to aid Sun Quan, and with their assistance Jiang Dong held, but only just. Should Wu fall, Jing would now be wide open. Liu Xuande knew he must move at once.

Zhuge Liang, aided by Jiang Wei and Yue Ying, began to formulate strategies for the upcoming battle, but it was evident the master strategist was not well. His mind was as sharp as ever, but too little food and rest, as well as the tragedy of Ma Su had caused him to grow very thin and pale. The people began to fear he did not have long to live, and without his genius Shu would not stand a chance.

There was some good news, however. Diao Chan, by some miracle, was indeed with child. Even with such grave tidings confronting them, she could not help but feel happiness that their family was growing. Zhao Yun was very happy as well. He learned to communicate with his daughter, and was even more solicitous to his wife.

Liu Bei reluctantly left the side of Sun Shang Xiang who was too far along in her own pregnancy to go to war. Zhuge Liang was too ill to lead the campaign alone, and Xuande knew this was his fight and he must finish it. He was aided by his generals, including Zhao Yun and Diao Chan.

The second Battle of Han Zhong was difficult, but only a prelude of what was coming. Deng Ai was Sima Yi's main general in the region, an experienced and savvy warrior. But Shu was determined. They retook Mount Ding Jun and Ma Chao accrued much honor by slaying Deng Ai.

"So at last I get to see the land of the first Han Emperor." Diao Chan was looking out over the vista from atop Mount Cha Qi which she and Zilong had seized, forcing the Jin General Zhong Hui to retreat. "So beautiful. Especially after winning a battle."

"Yes. It is as if you can see all the land from here." Zhao Yun pointed to the east. "Chang An is just beyond those plains. Our next destination."

"And Bei Hai? The land of your birth… Do you ever miss it?"

"At times. The land of the white wolves. It has been a long time since I walked its grasses."

Diao Chan smiled fondly at him. "I would love to see it."

"Well, first we must free it from Wei, and to do that we must defeat Jin. Bei Hai remains a long way off."

"Then we must keep walking. We'll get there eventually."

Zhao Yun returned her smile, his eyes shining with love for her. He embraced his wife from behind as they continued to enjoy the view. "We have beaten the odds before."

Diao Chan rubbed her expanding belly. "Yes we have."

Zilong smirked as a thought came to him. "You know I really should be angry about that."

The dancer looked up at him in surprise. "Angry?"

"Yes, for now we know you could have children all along. Which means you tortured me with your rejections for no good reason."

Diao Chan turned around and lightly hit him in the chest. "You know, you're lucky I love you so much or else I'd throw you off this mountain!"

Zilong laughed and kissed her. "I am lucky indeed!"

WS

Sima Yi had tried to fool Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang into a false sense of security by keeping most of his forces in Chang An while they conquered Han Zhong. But Zhuge Liang saw through this plan and made sure the Shu forces did not advance recklessly. Evading Jin's traps, they finally faced their enemies outside of the capital on the Wu Zhang Plains.

Zhuge Liang knew Sima Yi would prefer a protracted campaign, but Jin was getting desperate. Wei was having great success against Wu, and more men were flocking to Cao Pi's banner. Jin needed to end the threat from Shu to bolster their defenses against Wei. This played into Zhuge Liang's hands, for he knew his own time was growing short.

Zhao Yun and Diao Chan teamed up with Wei Yan for the initial assault. When Sima Yi's top general Zhang He attempted a counterstrike, they feigned a retreat. Zhuge Liang had set up a new archer unit with powerful bows adopted from the Nanman design. Meng Huo and his wife the Fire Goddess Zhu Rong had arrived to aid in their design. Zhang He's forces were cut to ribbons and he was slain by Wei Yan.

Wei Yan then moved to attack Wen Pin while Zhao Yun and Diao Chan faced off against Zhong Hui. The other Shu units were making progress as well. But then Wen Pin moved to retreat and Wei Yan broke ranks to pursue against Zhuge Liang's orders. This proved to be a fatal mistake. Sima Yi unveiled his own secret weapon, a new type of catapult which threw fire. Burning death fell upon Wei Yan and his men, and the rest of the Shu Army was forced back, their resolve broken.

"Damn it!" cried Zhao Yun as he watched Sima Yi's terrible weapon in action. "We have to pull back!"

"You're right!" agreed Diao Chan. "We cannot attempt an advance against those catapults! Hopefully Master Zhuge Liang has a new plan…"

"You two will never know!" Out of the smoke and confusion Zhao Yun and Diao Chan were suddenly surrounded by Jin troops. They recognized the commander as their old rival Xu Huang, who now worked for Sima Yi.

"Diao Chan, ride back to the main camp! I will hold them here!"

"But I cannot leave you!"

Zhao Yun hefted his spear and cleared a path for her. "Someone must get back to warn our lord! Black Spider is a fast horse! Please you must warn Kongming!"

Diao Chan nodded, knowing she had no choice. "Please stay alive my Lord Yun!" Jumping up on her mount she fled the front back to the Shu Main Camp.

"Sacrificing yourself to save her?" asked Xu Huang contemptuously. "It will not do you any good!" A loud warning gong shot out from Shu's main camp. "That's the full retreat signal, is it not? You see, we know everything! It can only mean Zhuge Liang is dead at last! But don't worry… you'll soon join him!" Xu Huang swung his mightly battle axe at Zhao Yun who avoided the blow.

"Shu will never fall to the likes of you!" Zilong thrust, but his blow was parried by Xu Huang. As they deadlocked, the ground began to shake.

"Ah, here they come!" Xu Huang nodded to Sima Yi's massive force riding out from his own main camp. "Ready to bring death to your precious Liu Bei! Now come warrior! All is lost! Give me a good fight before you die!" The Jin general attacked wildly forcing Zhao Yun back. All hope did indeed seem lost at that moment.

WS

The Shu forces seemed to melt before the Jin onslaught. Sima Yi's personal guard easily made its way to the Shu Camp. There they hoped to rid themselves of Liu Xuande once and for all.

Across the battlefield the remaining Shu generals held their own as best they could, but morale had shifted to Jin. Ma Chao began to be pushed back by Xin Pi and Wen Qin, while Jiang Wei was driven back by Zhong Hui. It seemed as if Jin victory was imamate.

Zhao Yun continued his own desperate fight against Xu Huang. Though he was a great fighter, fear for Diao Chan and Liu Bei plagued him. Was Zhuge Liang really gone? What hope could they have without him?

Sima Yi finally broke down the defense barriers of the Shu camp. Leading his troops in he was surprised too see only a lone white figure standing in the middle of an empty camp. The figure had a white feather fan raised over his head.

The Jin Emperor stopped in his tracks. "Zhuge Liang! It cannot be!" He gave the signal to halt. As he did so, flames shot out across the camp, panicking his troops. "It's a trap! Retreat!"

The Jin main force fled from the camp in disarray. 'No matter…' thought Sima Yi. 'He will be dead soon and Shu is nearly destroyed.'

As they fled back into the valley, though, Sima Yi saw his own main camp in flames. "What's this?!" he cried in shock. "It cannot be!" Suddenly his own fire catapults rained down on his own force, killing most of his personal guard and scattering the rest.

Liu Xuande then led the charge against Sima Yi's forces with Zhuge Liang at his side. Their forces had outflanked Sima Yi while he made his advance, and captured the Jin Main Camp. Now he was trapped and unable to escape back to Chang An where his sons were waiting.

Ma Chao and Jiang Wei began their own counterattack as the Jin forces began to panic. Soon they had crushed their foes and also surrounded Sima Yi.

Zhao Yun meanwhile smiled at Xu Huang as they continued their long duel. "Looks like our plan worked." He smirked at the Jin general.

Xu Huang dodged another spear thrust. "Damn! You Shu insects! Why can't you just die quietly?!"

"It will be you who dies this day Master Xu Huang." Zhao Yun moved into a defensive stance. "I hope you have enjoyed your last battle."

Xu Huang swung his axe wildly. "I will not be killed by an insect!"

"You are right." agreed Zhao Zilong. "You will be killed by a spider."

With an angry roar, Xu Huang made to advance, but his arm was sliced clear through at the wrist. Crying out on pain, he dropped to one knee and turned to see Diao Chan brandishing her Moonflower. Twirling the whip, she landed the bladed edge right into the enemy general's chest, piercing though his armor to his heart beneath. Xu Huang fell to the ground, dead.

Zhao Yun smiled at his wife as the Jin troops fled in panic. "Nicely done."

"Yeah." she agreed, returning the smile. "Not too shabby if I do say so myself."

WS

"Well played, Zhuge Liang." Sima Yi hissed, as he squared off against his rival. "Well played indeed to fake your own death, And that fake Kongming in your camp… you are truly the greatest mind under Heaven… except for me of course." He lifted his awful clawed gauntlets to attack. The claws shot out and pierced into Zhuge Liang's body. "Too bad you won't be around to enjoy your little victory!"

The Shu strategist smiled through his pain and began pulling the struggling Jin Emperor to him by his own claws. "Let's go together Sima Yi. Soon the land will have no more need of us. I am dying already… and you…" He swung his war fan at the struggling Emperor. "Have just lost!" He lopped off Sima Yi's head with one quick blow before collapsing to the ground.

Yue Ying and Liu Bei rushed to his side, but it was too late. They knelt down tearfully before the man they both loved. "I have died in your service my lord. I could ask for no better fate." Turning his eyes on his beloved wife, he smiled. "I leave the rest to you, my wife." With that his eyes closed and the Sleeping Dragon ascended to the heaverns.


	16. Siege of Xu Chang

Siege of Xu Chang

Shu gained a decisive victory that day over Jin. With the death of Sima Yi and the loss of most of the Jin Army, Liu Bei was able to lead a successful assault on Chang An and captured the western capital of the empire. Sima Zhao and Sima Shi surrendered and the Jin Dynasty was finished.

It was a costly victory, however. Wei Yan had been killed by his own rashness and even worse the great strategist Zhuge Liang was dead as well. He left behind a detailed strategy for the conquest of Wei which was in the hands of his successor Jiang Wei and widow Yue Ying, but Shu was at a decided disadvantage without his genius.

More bad news came from the south. Sun Quan and his Shu allies had been driven out of Jiang Dong and forced to retreat into Jin. Wu had at last fallen to Wei. All that remained now were Shu and Wei. A final, decisive battle was looming on the horizon, for without Zhuge Liang Shu had no more time to waste. Jing could not hold for long against the victorious Wei army in the south, and its fall would leave Cheng Du exposed. Cao Pi was anxious to move as well. He hoped to take advantage of Liu Xuande's grief over Kongming and finish Shu once and for all. Held up in his mighty fortress at He Fei, he dispatched Cao Ren to Xu Chang to make preparations.

Shu, now under the guidance of Jiang Wei, decided not to wait for their attack. They planned to take advantage of Cao Pi splitting his forces. The Allied forces in Jing, under Guan Ping, Xing Cai and Sun Quan, would mount an offensive against the Wei forces in the south, commanded by the traitor Lu Xun. Meanwhile the main Shu Army would attack the former Wei capital at Xu Chang before Cao Ren could complete his preparations.

Zhao Yun would ride with his lord, but after the weeks of campaigning in Chang An were over, Diao Chan was too far along to continue. She would remain in Chang An, much to her chagrin. She and Zilong said their goodbyes atop the walls in the ancient city.

"I know you will return my lord. I have faith… for the first time in my life I have true faith."

"Then please lend me some my wife. I will need all I can for we are fighting the mightiest force in the land."

Diao Chan smiled warmly at him. "They cannot be the mightiest, for they do not have you."

Zhao Yun laughed at that. "Flattery will get you nowhere Diao Chan!"

She laughed as well and embraced him suddenly, gripping herself to him tightly. "Please be careful. Fight well and bring us peace as a gift."

"I will Diao Chan." With that he pulled his wolf insignia from his shoulder guard and handed it to her. "Here is proof of my promise."

"But this if your mother's final gift! The one that gives you good fortune!"

"Yes it has." He smiled at kissed her forehead. "For it brought you into my life. But I do not need its aid any longer. I believe I can keep my promise to you. With or without good luck charms." He kissed her once more, this time deeply on the lips, and jumped down to where Ma Chao and their men awaited him.

"Farewell my love!" he called to her as they rode forth.

Diao Chan gripped the wolf insignia tightly as she watched him ride off over the horizon. "Please keep him safe…"

WS

Liu Bei and his forces rode east past the ruined capital of Luoyang deep into the heart of Wei. They arrived at Cao Cao's old capital of Xu Chang. Though Cao Pi had relocated to his immense palace at He Fei, taking this symbolic city would be a grievous blow to Wei.

The surrounding countryside was soon pacified and Xuande began his siege. Cao Ren had fortified the old capital well. The advance force, under the experienced generals Xu Zhu and Liu Ye, soon attacked the Shu army. Ma Chao squared off against the massive Xu Zhu, while Zhao Yun countered Liu Ye. Xu Zhu no longer carried his girth as well as he once did, and soon fell to Ma Chao. Liu Ye fled the battle after being trounced by Zhao Zilong. With Yue Ying at their side, they then broke through the outer walls of the city and continued their advance. Liu Bei and Jiang Wei remained outside the walls in the main camp.

The next challenge were the last three Grand Generals of Wei, Yu Jin, Yue Jin and the mightiest of them all Xiahou Dun. Ma Chao faced off against Yu Jin, while Yue Ying battled with Yue Jin. This left Xiahou Dun for Zhao Zilong to fight.

"So you are Zhao Yun, the white wolf of He Bei?" Xiahou Dun swung his Kirin Fang with expert ferocity. "I'm expecting a good fight out of you."

Zhao Yun parried a blow from the renowned Wei general. "I'll try not to disappoint you milord!"

"I would expect nothing less. But let's up the stakes a bit, shall we?" Jumping back he raised his scimitar in the air. "Now! The time is now!" Explosions sounded out through the city of Xu Chang as flames sprang up everywhere. Xiahou Dun laughed at the expression of shock on his Shu rival's face. "Welcome to hell Zhao Yun!"

The Shu forces, unhinged by the fire attack, started to fall back against the Wei counteroffensive. Zhao Yun also had trouble holding his own defense against the mighty Xiahou Dun. While desperately parrying the blows, he heard the thunderous approach of an army in the distance.

Xiahou Dun smiled at his opponent. "Looks like the Emperor Cao Pi has arrived just in time to pay his respects to your precious Liu Bei!"

"Damn!" cried Ma Chao as Yu Jin scored a hit on his left arm. "They've trapped us!"

"Keep fighting! Whatever happens we must take Xu Chang!" yelled Yue Ying, locked in his own desperate struggle with Yue Jin.

Xiahou Dun laughed at that. "Your time has run our Tiger Generals of Shu! This is for Cao Cao! This is a cause worth dying for!" Shouting their agreement the Wei Army continued their merciless pounding of their enemies.

Meanwhile the Wei Emperor and his consort Zhen Ji pressed their own surprise attack on the unsuspecting Liu Xuande and Jiang Wei. Once again Shu was up against the odds and this time Zhuge Liang was not there to bail them out.

At the same time Diao Chan collapsed in pain back in Chang An. She was rushed to the infirmary where the healers confirmed the worst. She was going into premature labor, and it was unsure whether she or the baby would survive.

WS

The situation was dire for Shu. The powerful army of Cao Pi was forcing Liu Bei out of his own camp, separating him from Jiang Wei, and his armies inside Xu Chang had been stopped by the Wei Grand Generals.

Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Yue Ying were locked in a desperate struggle. Their opponents were powerful warriors who would never give up. Yue Ying, at her limit, pulled a small pouch of her satchel and threw it at Yue Jin. The stun powder inside caused him to drop his guard just enough for her to score a killing blow.

The woman warrior turned to Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. "I'm going on ahead to attack Cao Ren. Finish them and continue you advance! No matter what happens do not retreat to the Main Camp!" Cutting her way through the Wei troops, she began her advance on the citadel.

"How can she abandon our lord like this?!" cried Ma Chao, as he thrust at Yu Jin. With his silver spear, the prodigy of Xi Liang finally cut down his rival. He then turned back to the Main Camp.

Ma Chao! You must follow orders!" Zhao Yun cried as he continued to defend against Xiahou Dun. "Continue the attack against Cao Ren!"

"But Lord Liu Bei is under attack!"

Zhao Yun dropped to one knee under a powerful blow. "Ma Chao, remember Ma Su! Do not make the same mistake he did!"

"But I must assist you at least!"

"No I can handle this one! Follow your orders!"

Ma Chao gritted his teeth in frustration, but obeyed. "Stay alive Zhao Zilong!"

"Useless!" cried the one-eyed Wei general. "Even if they should fight their way to Cao Ren, Liu Bei will be cut down by the Emperor! Give up Zhao Yun! The battle is all but over!"

"We shall see Lord Xiahou Dun!" Zilong continued his epic struggle against the mightiest warrior of Wei.

At the same time Diao Chan made the decision to try and save her baby, though it might cost her own life. The surgeons were against it, but they vowed to do their best to save them.

WS

"It will not be long now my dear." smirked Cao Pi to his beautiful, but cold-blooded wife Zhen Ji. "Liu Bei will fall to us."

"Of course my husband. He is weak. We are strong." They moved to cut down the almost defenseless Shu Emperor who could do nothing but glare at them.

"We'll just see about that!" cried a feisty voice. Sun Shang Xiang galloped over the horizon, with Guan Ping, Xing Cai and Sun Quan at her side. The forces of Wu and Jing stormed into the back of Cao Pi's army, surprising them.

"What's this?!" cried Cao Pi in alarm. "The little Sun bitch? You should have stayed in Cheng Du!"

"We'll just kill them at the same time!" sneered Zhen Ji, laughing in the face of danger as usual.

"Lady Shang Xiang! You have saved us!" cried Liu Bei.

"Of course my Lord Bei! Now let's rid the land of these tyrants! For Shu and for the Han!"

Inside Xu Chang Xiahou Dun saw the arrival of the Jing Army. "Hmmph. Looks like Liu Bei lucked out again… no matter! We'll just kill all of you at once!"

An explosion rang out from the central citadel. Zhao Zilong grinned. "It seems my friends have made their way to Lord Cao Ren."

"He was an able soldier and a good friend!" roared Xiahou Dun. "I will avenge his death on your flesh!" But despite his defiant words, Zhao Yun could see that Xiahou Dun was tiring. He must have thought Cao Pi would have defeated Liu Bei by now and ridden in to give him support. He had exerted himself too much at the beginning of the battle whereas Zhao Yun had been patient. Now Zilong went on the offensive. He began to force Xiahou Dun back.

Diao Chan continued her own battle, the hardest and most important of her life. Screaming in pain from the difficult delivery she gripped the white wolf insignia in her hand and tried to draw strength for one last push.

WS

Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang continued their own fight against their counterparts. "Shang Xiang, how did you..?"

"I received sealed orders from Zhuge Liang in Cheng Du my lord! It told me to gather the forces of Jing and come to your aid!"

"Even from the grave he continues to guide us…" smiled Liu Bei as he parried a strong blow from Cao Pi's twin swords.

"Let's not disappoint him!" With a yell the Shu Empress jumped out of the way of Zhen Ji's flute, and peppered her with arrows. The Wei Empress cried out in pain, causing Cao Pi to lose concentration. That was all the opening Liu Xuande needed. With a deadly swing of his own twin swords, he took Cao Pi's head as Shang Xiang finished off Zhen Ji. Seeing their leaders slain, the Wei army began to break ranks. Jiang Wei did not miss the opportunity and counterattacked, forcing the enemy back.

Liu Bei embraced his wife. "Thank you Shang Xiang. Thank you for everything…"

"Of course my lord Bei! I swore to love you forever and protect you!" She kissed him before they mounted their horses and galloped through the now undefended gates of Xu Chang.

Xiahou Dun saw the main Wei army in disarray, fleeing from the city outskirts. He knew the worst had happened. "You stupid fool Cao Pi! You were never a match for your father!"

"Surrender Lord Xiahou Dun! This war is over!"

"Not yet! Not until I kill you!" With the last of his strength the one-eyed general rushed forward with his Kirin Fang. But Zhao Yun knew it was coming. He deftly sidestepped the blow and impaled his spear into the side of the last Wei general, cutting through to his heart.

Xiahou Dun, mortally wounded, fell on one knee to the ground. "Cousin! Where you go, I at last follow!" With that he slumped to the ground, dead.

Zhao Yun knelt reverently at the side of his fallen foe. "Rest in peace Lord Xiahou Dun. The war is over at last. For all of us."

Far away from the screams of death, the cry of new life rang out in Chang An. Diao Chan had successfully delivered her son. Both had survived the difficult birth. Cradling her newborn in her arms, she smiled and prayed to the heavens his life would be much more peaceful than hers had been.


	17. Epilogue: A Life of Peace

A Life of Peace

"We are here at last." Zhao Yun gently carried his daughter Zhao Li, whose wide eyes took in her new surroundings. She gestured with her hands.

"I agree Li." smiled Diao Chan as she carried little Zhao Xi. "This place is very beautiful Zilong." She turned her emerald eyes to the remote estate, where Zhao Yun's parents had lived and where he had been born and raised.

The family had made its way to their home.

Wei had been decisively beaten at Xu Chang. Only Shu remained and Liu Bei ascended the throne as Emperor of all the land. With Sun Shang Xiang at his side, and his children Liu Shan and Liu Ci, he vowed to bring about a new golden age as he rebuilt the shattered land.

At his side were his political ministers Yue Ying and Jiang Wei, and his Grand Commander Ma Chao. Together they would pave the way to the world Liu Xuande dreamed of.

Zhuge Liang, as per his wishes, had been buried at Mount Ding Jun. Though he was gone, no one in the land would ever forget him.

As for Zhao Yun and Diao Chan they had welcomed their son Zhao Xi into the world, and with their daughter Zhao Li had decided to live a simpler life. Keeping his promise to his wife, Zilong took her to his family estate in Be Hai where they lived out their days peacefully. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang grieved at their departure, but knew they had earned this life of peace.

When Zhao Li turned eighteen Liu Shan appeared and asked her a question in their special language. She replied with a rare smile, making a simple gesture. Years later she would stand by his side as Empress.

Zhao Xi, having inherited his father's sense of honor and adventure, went to Chang An to serve Liu Bei. He would eventually succeed Ma Chao as Grand Commander of the Empire.

Peace reigned throughout the land, but even in moments of great happiness such as this, the price with which it had been earned could never be forgotten.


End file.
